


three rounds & a sound

by alondra (alaundry)



Series: ichor universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Fallen Angel, Found Family, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaundry/pseuds/alondra
Summary: a moment of quiet and dancing.
Series: ichor universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144103





	three rounds & a sound

the flames in the ornate fireplace were crackling quietly, licking up the sides of the inside. they created a warm glow emanating out across the living room floor, and gentle heat spread out into the room. it was a quiet night in oliver’s house. jongyul’s body was pressed against the sofa next to the window, the wind blowing past and making soft gushing sounds against the rickety home.

he gazed out into the neighborhood with his milky brown eyes, chewing on his bottom lip when he noticed that it had become a bit harder for him to pick out the shapes of the other houses and the grass on the sidewalk. it all seemed to blur together, creating the illusion that he was unsafe in his inability to be in control.

for once, jongyul felt his heartbeat stabilize as it traveled up through the side of his throat. he could feel his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed thickly. peace was a new feeling, one he was just beginning to get used to, but he was learning to enjoy these silent moments against the couch. 

“sorry,” he heard, and glanced towards the doorway to see oliver standing there, holding a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate steaming on the surface. a gentle smile was on his lips, still a bit careful and cautious. it did not fit on his face, stretching it in odd directions. “took a while. the water pressure here isn’t that much different from… my apartment. what are you doing?”

oliver asked this while setting the tray on the coffee table in front of them, the set up gratefully just as organized as his old apartment. he settled down next to jongyul, clasping his hands together and gazing out the window as well. 

“i’m trying to see,” he answered in a quiet tone, straight brows furrowing in a bit of frustration. “it is becoming increasingly difficult.”

oliver’s own brown eyes softened at this. he knew that jongyul was trying to adjust to the world below the one he was used to, and his eyesight was taking one of those heaviest burdens. “i’m sorry,” he said gently, a hand coming up to rest on jongyul’s shoulder. 

jongyul shook his head, inhaling deeply and trying to keep a positive mindset. this was what oliver had taught him, be calm and you will find a way to fix yourself.

“are any of your… other senses acting the same?” asked oliver curiously, tilting his head at the thought and leaning forward in his seated position.

jongyul shook his head once more, and decided to elaborate. “i don’t think so. i can smell fine, but my hands…” he trailed off, and both men turned to look down at jongyul’s palms. 

they were upturned, facing the ceiling. the lines gracing the increasingly pale hands were prominent and cracked at the edges. pieces of his skin were peeling upwards, and the regal tone that jongyul had had to him was slowly deteriorating. this didn’t make oliver view him as any less beautiful, though. if anything, his struggles and efforts made him appear stronger.

“what about your ears?” oliver suggested, shaking it off and letting go of his shoulder. “how is your hearing?”

“i don’t assume that it has changed. i am in charge of my senses; the only problem is… my eyes.”

after a few moments of low, comfortable silence, oliver glanced towards a red plastic solo cup standing on the window sill. he stood, moving towards it. “have you taken the time to listen to music from here? even danced?” he joked, a genuine grin spreading out onto his face.

jongyul took the time to admire the coral blush rising high on oliver’s tan cheeks, an involuntary smile appearing on his own lips as well. “never,” he answered in a breathless tone. 

oliver’s jaw practically dropped at this new information, before leaning down to grasp both of jongyul’s large hands in his own, being careful to tug him into a standing position. “you haven’t? we can’t have that, sir,” he said teasingly, teeth flashing in the warm glow of the firelight. 

jongyul enjoyed this side of him.

he shook his head, feeling their hands press against each other’s a little firmer. oliver let go of one, pulling out his old phone and one-handedly maneuvering to one of his song playlists. jongyul leaned over his phone’s screen, attempting to read what he was doing upside down. oliver laughed at this, before settling on a tender, indie rock song. he hadn’t really _chosen_ it, just picking something at random. the quiet guitar chords began to play, slipping out of his phone’s measly speaker. he reached over the windowsill to place it into the solo cup, amplifying the sound just as the singer began his melody.

jongyul watched all of this unfold with interested eyes, lashes fluttering as he felt oliver’s arms twine themselves around his neck. “... where do mine go?” he asked sheepishly, deciding to sway alongside the other man to the beat of the music.

oliver laughed breathlessly, gesturing for jongyul to place his hands around his waist. he did, and the two began to rock themselves to the gentle harmony spreading into the air. it seemed to flutter through the air and act as ribbon, wrapping around both of the men and pulling them closer together. eventually, jongyul could feel the shorter’s head of tight curls pressed into his strong, broad chest. he could only imagine that he himself probably had bright cheeks right now.

“ _the seasons will change us new,_ ” oliver felt the lyrics to the song seep through his lips as the two moved from side to side in that quaint, little living room of his. he felt sincerely that his body was calm and soothed in that moment, being held in jongyul’s arms. “ _but you’re the best i’ve known, and you know me; i could not be stuck on you, if it weren’t true._ ”

the words sung so impeccably along to the melody floated into jongyul’s ears. they soaked their way into his brain, and even if he couldn’t see very well, he knew that every hair on oliver’s head was one that he wanted to know, one he wanted to protect and cherish. but he didn’t know how to express this to him.

so he just kept dancing, like the world wasn’t crashing down around them.

* * *

“... So, like I was saying, you’ll be alright, Jongyul, just… stay here,” Oliver told him, in a (hopefully) comforting tone. A year ago.

Jongyul glanced up at the man, not showing any signs of understanding. His face was a stoic, blank canvas, porcelain set in place. He could see. 

“... Are you going to stay?”

“Yes, I am going to stay.”

“Okay.”

With flushed cheeks and sheepish rubs of his hand against the back of his neck, Oliver left the apartment after locking the door so nobody could get in. 

_Jesus. You’re locking him in your house? The predatory gay stereotype really holds up._

_Oh my God, I’m not gay, and especially not for a guy I just met._

Oliver really wished he could turn his damn brain off sometimes.


End file.
